Data access service level agreements (SLA) are a prominent customer need and customer request in virtualization. These SLAs normally detail the operation of a system and the maximum amount of time that data will be unavailable in the event of a network or other outage. Consequently, there is a need to restore system states and to do so in a time specified by contractual SLAs.